Hidden love
by Pandababy1
Summary: Hunter x Ellis, Ellis tries to get close to Nick but after fighting Ellis finds a hunter that gets close to him and Nick gets jealous and finds out his love for the boy Will he get Ellis to love him again or will a hunter steal Ellis from him? not songfic but i noticed i use to many song names i will try to fix that next time. or will I?
1. Chapter 1 The Hummer ride there

**I don't own anything I just like to write stories **

ok what this is about... um... ok, the plot- ellis tries to get close to nick and make him like him but he ends up pissing him off and ellis finds a hunter and it stays with him and their love grows but nick is finding himself falling for ellis but now he is afraid of loosing him to a hunter of all things.

Hunter-seme

nick-seme

ellis-uke

Sorry my summaries suck I am going to try for big stories R&R please. First big story besides the ones in my head ***prays for it to be good***

Everyone was in the car trying out the CD's they found in the hummer. Of course ellis wanted country, nick wanted rock, and rochelle and coach wanted jazz or hip hop/rap. Since Nick was not feeling to well from being attacked by a smoker, they let him have his rock music.

The first song nick didn't like that much so he when to the next and the next and the next on the tenth song, he stopped on Figured You Out by Nickelback he loved that song.

Coach just tapped along while nick hummed and rochelle turned her head in disgust for the song while ellis looked out of the right back seat window watching the trees, thinking about something. And when the CD ended with only two songs being played they let ellis tried out the country CD.

He jumped up and down in his seat like a little kid and picked a random CD and put it in. Unlike nick the first song that turned on he let play.

"My pa' used to sing this t'me." He said as Help Pour Out The rain by Buddy Jewell played.

Rochelle thought the song was so touching that she found that her eyes burned and tears rolled down her face. Coach just drove on nodding his head to the song, nick just scoffed at 'the stupid hick song' while ellis was singing along with it.

The next song on the country CD was Whiskey girl by Toby Keith. Nick liked this one a bit but would never admit it and pretended he hated it too.

That night after they had had all of there choice of music played they decided to stop for the night at a old abandon gas station with a hotel like complex.

As they all got out guns in hand coach said " Ok me and rochelle will look around for any zombies." they all nodded in agreement.

"Hope'n this place has a bathroom." ellis said as he started unpacking the things from the truck. " Ain't gone since last time we stopped." Nick just sighed and rolled his eyes at the boys' comment as he eased his bandaged body out of the left side of the red hummers' back seat.

As the last of the baggage was lifted out of the trunk by the well toned country man coach and rochelle returned and said both buildings were clear, now. "We found a few but they were easy to take care of." said rochelle.

Coach asked ellis if he needed any help and ellis just said "Na coach but than'ya." and followed rochelle to where they all were going to sleep while coach helped nick.

Once they all got to the room, ellis put the things down, coach slowly helped nick sit down while rochelle looked around the room for anything useful, with no luck in the end. Nick looked at the young man in front of him unpacking while coach and rochelle went to see about food.

He noticed for the first time that the boy didn't have just one tattoo located on his arm, he had another one located on his back showing, but not every well, through his sweat covered shirt. It had the shape of a Celtic cross on the lower part of his spine.

Nick looked at the boy some more and noticed that he was well built form all the 'things hicks do' and could only guess part of it came from all the running for his life. Ellis was tanned, not too much and not to little just the right amount.

Nick watched how the young mans' shoulders shifted under his shirt. Nick mentality kicked himself for staring at the boy for so long, he wasn't gay and he definitely . After what dinner they had he lay down in his bed for the night and dosed off slowly as he saw ellis laying there.


	2. Chapter 2 going a little too far

**I don't own anything I just like to write stories **

Hunter-seme

nick-seme

ellis-uke

The next day Nick woke up to music in his ear and found he was very sore from the day before and the memory of being once again attacked by a smoker came into his mind once more.

"Sorry nick is the music too loud fer'ya?"

Nick looked up and saw the young man named ellis hovering in his face.

"Get out of my face you hick." Nick said as he sat slowly up wincing at the pain he was feeling.

"Sorry nick I didn't mean to be too close to ya." he said with the biggest grin the conman had ever seen on the young mans' face. He grimaced at this and stood up.

That morning Ellis had cooked some eggs he had found to still be good along with some bread that needed to be eaten before it went bad. He gave nick more eggs than anyone, to the older mans' surprise. Than morning ellis was doing every thing possible to annoy the him the conman thought. I truth ellis was trying to do everything he knew possible to make the older man like him more. Ellis didn't care about his past relationships or any other things the man had done in the past, all he knew was he was in love with nick and he would try anything to make him love him back.

"Ellis, why don't you go and bother someone else for a change?" Ellis just stood there blinking trying his hardest to comprehend what nick meant.

"What do you mean nick I was just tr-" Ellis started to say when nick interrupted him.

"Trying to be an annoying hick that no one wants around them, because that is what you are ellis."

Ellis just stood there dumbfounded. 'Nick hates me, everyone does?' He couldn't believe it. All this time he was with the other three survivors they seemed to like him. He just couldn't believe it, but it did make since, when he was hurt he always had to heal himself no one offered or even tried. When he was attacked by a special infected he always had to help himself. But he always thought it was because all the others were busy with their own fighting. He finally realized it all,or so he thought.

"Sure, i'm sorry fer' botherin' you nick." Ellis just bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Rochelle and coach were starting to worry about the young boy. He didn't talk for the rest of the day except to warn for a special infected or if he found something useful. When he was asked if he was ok, he would say he was perfectly fine. Then it hit coach and rochelle. They walked up to nick and rochelle slapped nick right there on his face. She demanded nick to tell them what happened, so after a little arguing he did, coach just shook his head and rochelle slapped him again with tears in her eyes. "You go apologize right now!" she screamed.

_Meanwhile_

Ellis was on watch around the safe house. As he was making his way back, he heard something in the bushes. Ellis froze, he clinched his gun tight and swung around as quick as he could to see what was there. Ellis sighed at himself and looked at an innocent bunny nibbling on some grass staring at him. He smiled and turned around, only to find himself facing a snarling hunter about five feet away. He froze.

He knew he couldn't yell it would kill him before anyone even heard he plead for help. He couldn't run for he would out run him and jump him in four seconds flat. He also couldn't outdraw the hunter to shoot it for it was too swift. So he just stood there in his tracks hoping that someone will come looking for the missing boy. They both stood there staring for about ten minutes and ellis started to feel his legs go to sleep. He tried to move as little as possible to wake them up.

As soon as he shifted the hunter started growling louder. He froze again. Afraid he was going to loose his balance but too afraid to move again, in fear of what the hunter would do. He was fascinated that the hunter hadn't attacked him yet. Part of him wanted the thing to stay there, another part wanted it to just leave. One part of him just wanted the thing to jump on him and attack him already so he could scream out, and another part of him wanted someone to come and save him. Then he heard another rustle in the bushes, praying it was not another infected. The sound got closer until a shot went off and hit the hunter right in the arm, the hunter fled. Ellis looked at the bushes and saw the noise was coming from nick. Ellis almost jumped for joy but refrained from doing so and just sighed and stood there. He looked at where the hunter fled to until coach and rochelle got there and nick explained while ellis just stared. They all looked at him. He finally started to move when the moment he was waiting for happened. He suddenly felt a slimy tongue wrap around his ankle, before it threw him face first in the dirt and dragged him away, he screamed "what th'hell!"

As it started to drag him away coach acted quicker than anybody and took the ax he found at the safe house and cut the tongue. Nick just started to curse and scream in anger at the youngest member of the team. Making ellis feel even worse while getting up and untying the infected tongue. Once he was standing up right he just bowed his head at the punishment. After a moment he saw the same hunter in the corner of his eye. He knew it was the same one not just because he was shot in the same spot but because he wasn't hearing a blue hoodie, he was wearing a tie-die one it had blue in it but also other colors and he was the only one anyone had ever seen without a blue hoodie.

Ellis stopped paying attention at the only comment ellis was listening to.

"Sometimes I wish you would just get killed by something!"

At this the young man snapped. With pure rage in his eyes he looked right in nicks' eyes for a moment. Nick froze mid-sentence because at that moment he, rochelle, and coach knew that he went way to far because ellis, with all his might sent his fist flying and it landed nick right in the face. Everyone gasped and jumped back in fear of the fun, loving, and the always-filled-with-joy younger man filled with rage, hate, and sadness at that moment. Nick went flying and crashed into a tree. He looked up in shock at the fuming boy in front of him.

Never had ellis been this mad. Ellis just growled low in his throat and walked off towards the safe house for the night. After that shocking event the rest of the night was silence.


	3. Chapter 3 songs, ankles, and War: oh my

**I don't own anything I just like to write stories nor do I own any songs I use!**

Hunter-seme

nick-seme

ellis-uke

The next morning ellis was completely ignoring nick. He was heart broken that nick could and would even say that but with the little comment the morning before he wasn't as surprised as if nick never said he wasn't wanted. Rochelle tried to talk to the young man but it didn't work out so well he just glared at her. She just gave coach a worried look and he sighed. That day as they set out for the next safe house, they kept hearing rustling from the trees and bushes. Ellis, being pissed off at nick, never noticed.

The thing is that none of them noticed that it was the hunter from the night before. They would occasionally hear a grunt or thud from ahead and thought it was ellis stumbling, which he was because the smoker had sprained his ankle, but it wasn't. It was the hunter hitting his head, arms, and legs in the trees and bushes, and occasionally falling out of a tree. The hunter was infatuated with the young mechanic. If any infected got in hearing distance of the hunter he sent them a warning to stay away in a frequency that only other infected could hear, and they went away.

About the time noon hit, ellis was mad no more. He started to even sing, despite the worried looks of the others, questioning the well being of their team mate singing while walking through a swamp. The oddest part is he wasn't singing sad or depressing songs, he was singing happy, well happy for a cowboy, country songs. He was singing some song saying banjo a lot so they assumed that was the name of it. They asked him and they where right, it was called banjo by Rascal Flatts. Then they heard a special infected. Ellis stopped singing. After they spotted it and killed it. Before yet again it aimed for ellis. Then after they made sure they smoker was dead they started to walk again. After a few minutes ellis started singing again, so naturally nick just sighed and rolled his eyes, but this time he shocked everyone. He started singing sad songs, the first one was martin by Zac Brown Band. This made rochelle worry even more. As he sang more and more of that song coach and rochelle knew he was speaking metaphorically but nick just thought it was another keith thing as the kid always talked about him and ordered ellis to stop.

When that happened ellis turned around and looked at nick. They all were expecting for him to send nick flying again as the they all saw the anger once more in the eyes of the mechanic, but he just started to sing even louder.

As ellis sang on the songs got sadder and more depressing . He sang Colder Weather, Cry Little Sister, The War Was In Color, and songs like that. But when ellis started singing The War Was In Color, the hunter that had been following them all along jump in front of them. They all stood there ready to shot if it even gave a single hint of attacking. It didn't. The hunter just stood there on all fours staring at ellis. Ellis just continued to sing that song and the hunter tilted his head in amazment that the human wasn't afraid or at least wasn't showing it.

Ellis quite singing and the hunter growled in protest. "Ellis, sweetie, I think you should sing some more." Nick was about to protest but at that comment the hunter stopped growling and tilted its head at rochelle and then looked back at ellis. He was about to start singing again but the hunter grunted and walked off. For a minute they just stood there in total confusion. Then they decided to rest for the night at a abandon house free of zombies.

That night they just sat there eating what food they had. It was coach who had the first watch then it was rochelle, who before changing posts they talked for a few minutes about the day before, then nick woke up to change the bandage for his wound and joined in. All of them were oblivious to ellis getting up and walking outside, until he slammed the door. They all stood in shock at what the boy just did. "Did he just leave the safe house?" was the only thing he heard form rochelle as he walked away.

Songs used/mentioned **I DON'T OWN THEM!** I just love them and want to get some songs out there that many people know about :3

Banjo- Rascal Flatts

Martin- Zac Brown Band

Colder Weather- Zac Brown Band

Cry Little Sister(theme from The Lost Boys)- Gerard McMann

The War Was In Color- Carbon Leaf


	4. Chapter 4 dogs in the stars

**I don't own anything I just like to write stories!**

Hunter-seme

nick-seme

ellis-uke

As ellis walked down an over grown forest trail leading to a smallish lake. The trail had ivy and lush green grass growing out here and there. He guessed that it had not been used for a while even before the zombies came, for the ivy was not fresh grown it was very thick and long as if it was there for quite awhile. There were huge trees that towered over the trail. Vines grown up them and hung in between the large trees. Ellis had noticed that he had forgotten his gun, or any weapon for that matter, at the safe house. He sighed at his forgetfulness.

When he reached the lake he took off his ball cap and wiped his forehead. It was very hot outside, even at night. Before the hummer broke down the temperature reader said 89 degrees and that was yesterday before they hit the swamp. They were out of the swamp but it was still hot, and he was glad the swamp was a lot hotter than 89 degrees.

He looked out at the lake not seeing an movement in the water or the in the greenery around the lake. He missed all the animals. How the birds would sing. How the mockingbirds would whistle whatever he did. How the deer looked in the sunlight peaking out of the tree tops. How the horses would run so happy and gracefully in the green lush fields. He missed his dog sitting in his lap after ellis had a long day of work. If only he could see that one more time, he knew he could die happy. He always liked animals over people, they didn't complain he talked too much or he was annoying, boring, or anything. They always were there when he wanted them to be, he could cry, scream, laugh, sleep, or even be hurt and they would be there. He sighed again.

He put his hat back on and sat on the ground. "At least you guys haven't left or changed." ellis said directing his gaze to the stars as he lays down on his back. He was looking at the sky when he noticed that some of the stars looked like his old dog. Ellis could see that cute face he fell in love with as a puppy, he saw the black satiny fur falling off of the chow-shepard mix as if he was looking at a picture. He remembered the first day he got her, from a elderly man that couldn't take care of the puppy. He never saw her before, but from the description of the dog he liked her, and from, about the size she would be when she was full grown, to the color, and personality.

He knew she would be a good dog if taken good care of. When ellis first saw her he fell head over heals for the young puppy, she looked like a black silky puff ball of fur and that was it. Ellis could remember her growing up. He could just see her running in the field and on to the porch waiting for him to open the door. Pacing impatiently at the front door as he grabbed the groceries from the truck. As he put down one of the bags to unlock the door she would get in one of the bags and try to carry something in fro him, he would always laugh at is medium sized mix and grin at her with such love and compassion.

At night he would get in bed and hold open the covers for her to hop in and snuggle up to him and go to sleep. In the morning she would wake him up and pull down the covers telling him 'he can't go back to sleep if I have the covers' every time he could imagine her saying that, if she could talk. She would grab a towel from the bathroom towel rack and drag it to him as he got out of bed. When he ate breakfast she would take a mouth full and walk over to the place he was eating and eat next to him.

He could see her all in one glance to the stars. He started crying. Thinking of what she would be like if this apocalypse never happened. The hunter saw him crying and felt sad himself and wondered what the man was thinking to make him cry this much. Ellis couldn't quite crying, for about five minutes. About the time he got up and brushed himself off was when he heard coach and rochelle calling to him and panicking asking what happened to him. " What happened to you sweetie and why are were you crying?" The only answer he could give was 'The stars.' They just looked at him in confusion. Nick just came up behind them and scoffed saying something ellis could only guess was about him. Something about 'cry baby', 'idiot', and 'useless'. Rochelle just glared at nick like her heard every little word. After she finished glaring at nick and rubbing ellis's back they all walked back to the safe house.

I had a hard time writing this one because I used my real life dog and everything she does in this and thinking about what if this happened. I just couldn't take in and broke down in tears in my class. Thank god it was the last class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5 music in the morning

**I don't own anything I just like to write stories!**

Hunter-seme

nick-seme

ellis-uke

ok so i am sooooo sorry it took me so long to write this one chapter, my mom cleaned my room while i was at my dads and she put my flashdrive in a "safe place" yeah what ever it is not a safe place if you forget you put it there and yell at me because i "lied" to you ...hater. soo on with the story.

The next morning after the lake side crying, ellis got up feeling puffy eyed and had a headache. He pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed he looked around the room to see everyone still sleeping. He looked at the watch he found at the hotel room and sighed, 5:23. Putting the watch on he quietly grabed a gun and put it in his belt grabed some apples he found off one of the trees by the house and bit into it and slowly chewed it. it had been a long time since he had an apple and this one was pretty good.

He looked around the kichen and the living room and couldn't find anything he could do quietly. So he desided to read a book off the shelf. Ellis thought that was a good idea it was quiet and no one would get mad at him, that was until nick woke up. You see nick knows deep in his heart that hicks. can't. read. and he also knew deep down that if he commented on ellis reading sherlock holmes he would get thrown across the room or that and then ellis would start to cry like a baby so either way he would get hurt and screamed at by the others. So he leaned in the door war just watching the young boy read 'it probably is to advanced for him stupid kid.'

ellis was just sitting there so into it he didn't even notice when coach and rochelle got up and nick coughed. They all just stood in the door way watching him. Once ellis finished chapter one of A Study in Scarlet he got up and smiled as he put it in a backpack he had found in a closet. When he turned around he found that everyone was staring at him. Ellis just smiled and said good morning before going to go take a shower and get ready.

While everyone else was getting ready ellis went outside to sit on the porch. While he was staring with his head in the clouds he failed to notice the tie-die hoodied hunter was watching him from the bushes. Ellis layed his head on one of the posts holding the porch roof up and started singing to himself. He sang daydream believer and the hunter came out of bushes and sat down just watching him with awe. Both of them failed to notice the other three survivers guns up and ready to fire at the hunter while trying to get ellis's attention. It wasn't working, he was to lost in thought to notice their attemps.

Ellis only noticed the hunter and his friends before he started to sing you haven't seen the last of me by cher and the hunter and him had a staring contest it seemed to the others for about 5 minutes. When ellis looked at his teammates with confused eyes the hunter started to growl. "ok so the hunter likes ellis voice and won't quit following the kid, great!" nick said after a minute. Ellis stood up and started to back away and the hunter growled louder and walked forward a little. "Ellis, sweety, i think you better start to sing again." rachelle exclaimed as quiet as possible. Ellis nodded. "anyone have a gitar then?" Coach grunted and sliped inside the house and went to the basement, got a gitar he found while checking if the house was safe and brought it out to the porch and handed it to ellis. While ellis was singing 100 miles by blake shelton the hunter quit growling but still walked forward slowly. He got within ten feet of ellis with guns pointed at him ready to fire at any sign of attack. The hunter didn't want to hurt the boy he just loved his voice so he just sat down and listened. They all just stood there mouths open in shock as the hunter appeared to be purring. But the purring was cut short as he started to growl again but with his back turned on the survivers. They all looked confused until coach started running for it "aww shit!" screamed nick and all of the others took off as well as a giant hoard was charging them along with a tank mixed in there.

that soooo sucked but please r&r for me a cake will be baked by the time this story is done i am sure. I might even rewrite the whole thing and make it a whole lot better and songs ain't mine!

100 miles – Blake Shelton

i used daydream believer by susan boyle because i like that version better but you can have any version you want in there.

A study in Scarlet- Sherlock Holmes NOT MINE! But oh do i wish i wish i was that good.


End file.
